Modern technology in the automotive field has yielded quieter engines and exhaust features on all types of vehicles. However, it is often the case where vehicle owners appreciate and value not only the visual design aspects of a vehicle, but also the particular engine and exhaust sounds and vibrations typically associated with vehicles, such as high-performance vehicles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sound enhancement system that introduces sounds that a vehicle occupant will appreciate.